¿Y ahora qué?
by Haneko
Summary: ¿Dejarse llevar y acostarse con Zoro o darle una paliza y mandarlo a la mierda? SanZo


**Puticlub**

En una noche cálida de primavera, los Mugiwara llegaron a una isla donde había una ciudad bastante grande. Eran casi las 10 de la noche y las calles aún estaban concurridas, sobre todo donde había bares y otras atracciones nocturnas. Entre ellas un edificio grande de dos pisos con un gran letrero y algunas luces rojas decorando el exterior. Sanji se encontraba frente a ese lugar bastante emocionado. Sí, era un prostíbulo, uno de los lugares favoritos del rubio.

Hace ya tiempo que estaban navegando, por lo que el deseo carnal en él era tan grande que no quería perder ni un segundo más en coquetear con una chica. Quería ir directo al grano, pasar a la acción por ahora.

Miró para todos lados para asegurarse que ninguno de sus nakamas lo viera entrar ahí y luego entró casi corriendo, volviéndose loco con las hermosas mujeres que había por doquier. Caminó hacia la barra, antes de comenzar, se tomaría un trago para relajar un poco su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la madera y una hermosa mujer vestida con escasa ropa lo atendió.

El lugar era muy ruidoso, lleno de hombres por todos lados, desde elegantes hasta bárbaros con pintas terribles. La hermosa mujer le dio su trago, pagó, y mientras bebía con calma se puso a observar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, notando en seguida un llamativo cabello verde. Casi se ahoga al reconocer a su nakama ahí, pero lo peor de todo era que Zoro ya lo había visto. Tomó su copa y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, marimo?

\- Supongo que lo mismo que tú –Zoro se giró en su banqueta para quedar cara a cara con el rubio.

\- ¿Viniste por…?

\- Sexo. Sí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú haces esas cosas, en serio? Juraría que eras un asexuado.

\- De vez en cuando necesito descargar tensiones de una manera más humana. Pero a mí sí me sorprende que estés aquí. Creí que los "caballeros" no pagaban por sexo. –Sanji se sonrojó por eso.

\- Ejem… sí, bueno, es que lo necesitaba con urgencia…

\- ¡Vaya! Que hombres tan guapos que me acabo de encontrar –una mujer de cabello rosa se les acercó. Vestía solo con una falda tan corta que sus nalgas se veían a la perfección, y un mini top color negro casi transparente. Puso ambas manos en los brazos de los dos hombres y los apretó un poco- guapos y fuertes… -se mordió el labio- me encantaría probarlos a ambos…

Sanji le sonrió como todo un caballero, aunque por dentro se estaba incendiando ante esa diosa- gracias, linda. Pero venimos por separado.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? –hizo un pucherito- me encantaría probarlos a los dos… a la vez… les puedo hacer un precio especial si vienen ambos –les guiñó un ojo-

\- ¿Precio especial? –Zoro lo pensó un poco y luego miró a Sanji- me parece bien. Nunca está mal ahorrar un poco ya que la usurera no nos da demasiado dinero.

\- ¡No llames así a Nami-chwan, cabeza de alga!

\- Sí, sí. Da igual, cejas de sushi. –miró a la chica- yo acepto.

\- ¡Sí! –la chica saltó, haciendo rebotar sus senos. Miró a Sanji y prácticamente se le tiró encima, muy seductora- ¿Y tú? –movió un poco sus senos contra el pecho del rubio- ¿Aceptarás?

Sanji tapó su nariz con una mano ya que podía sentir un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de ahí- ¿Cómo decirle que no a tan bella dama?

\- ¡Yaaay! –la chica se alejó del rubio para volver a dar un saltito de alegría. Tomó a ambos hombres de las manos. Anunció al encargado que se llevaría a dos y se fueron al segundo piso donde había muchas habitaciones.

Sanji estaba como en el cielo, por fin estaba siendo atendido por una mujer. Él estaba apoyado con sus rodillas en la cama pero erguido. Su pene entrando y saliendo de la boca de esa mujer con bastante destreza. Ella en 4, apoyada con manos y rodillas mientras que detrás estaba Zoro penetrándola con bastante fuerza por el culo, haciéndola gemir como loca.

Zoro se extendió sobre la espalda de la chica sin descuidar sus embestidas, y mientras la besaba por el cuello y hombro, observaba con atención como el pene de su compañero era engullido por la boca de esa zorra. Subió su vista hacia el rostro de ojos cerrados del rubio y gruñó.

\- Sanji… ¿Quieres divertirte tú también?

Sanji abrió sus ojos para observar al peliverde- ¿Por fin es mi turno? –Zoro le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que se acercara. El rubio quitó delicadamente su miembro de la boca de la chica y gateó hacia Zoro, esperando a que se quitara mientras se ponía un condón, pero el espadachín no se movió de ahí.

El peliverde empujó el cuerpo de la chica para que quedara acostada completamente boca abajo y él se acostó encima, abriendo un poco sus piernas y viendo al cocinero por sobre su hombro- ¿Te atreves?

\- ¿Eh? –Sanji lo miró incrédulo.

Zoro dejó de embestir a la chica para concentrarse en el rubio- Quiero que me lo hagas.

Sanji se sonrojó como nunca en la vida- ¿D… de qué estás hablando? ¡Eso es cosa de homosexuales! –su cerebro se encendió- ¿Eres gay?

\- No serás puto solo por hacérselo a un hombre. Es solo sexo. Es como hacerle sexo anal a una mujer, no hay diferencia.

\- Aaaay, bebé, métesela. Eso me excita mucho… -la mujer bajo el cuerpo del espadachín lo vio con una sonrisa pícara.

Sanji estaba más sorprendido que nunca. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Zoro, Roronoa Zoro le había pedido que se la meta? ¿Zoro era gay o solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento? Mientras pensaba en todo eso, los otros dos cambiaron de posición, más bien ella, girándose para quedar boca arriba sin sacar al chico de su interior, y con ambas manos le abrió las nalgas al espadachín, invitando al rubio con un guiño de ojo.

En cualquier otro momento la erección de Sanji se hubiera bajado al ver el culo de un hombre. Pero no fue así. No sabía por qué, quizás era morbo, quizás era por lo excitado que estaba gracias a la mamada de la mujer, pero algo en la mente de Sanji hizo click y ya no lo dudó más. Como dijo Zoro, solo era sexo, no se haría gay solo por eso.

Se acercó y tomó de las caderas al moreno con una mano, haciendo sonreír a este. Con su otra mano guió su miembro a la entrada y apoyó solo la punta. Comenzó a masajear así un poco como para prepararlo. Zoro estaba relajado, a la espera de lo bueno.

\- No seas tan delicado que no es mi primera vez.

\- ¿Qué? –Sanji volvió a sorprenderse una vez más. Entonces sí era gay.

Zoro notó que el cocinero volvió a congelarse. Suspiró harto de esperar y él mismo movió su cadera hacia atrás, haciéndolo entrar de una manera un poco brusca pero haciendo reaccionar a Sanji al sentirse tan apretado de golpe, gimiendo ambos a la vez, uno por sorpresa y el otro por gusto.

La mujer extendió los brazos para llegar a la cadera del rubio y así atraerlo hacia ellos. Zoro comenzó a moverse ya que Sanji no hacía nada, penetrándola a ella y penetrándose él con el duro miembro de su compañero. Sanji estaba un poco perdido, pero no podía negar lo bien que se sentía que las duras nalgas del espadachín chocaran contra él.

Ya luego pensaría en lo que estaba haciendo, ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar. Apretó sus dedos en la cadera de Zoro y comenzó a embestirlo con una fuerza que jamás había aplicado en una mujer. Era de los que respetaban hasta a las prostitutas, pero un hombre tan duro como Zoro claramente requería una fuerza y bestialidad alta para saciarlo.

La mujer sonreía y gemía, sentía la fuerza de ambos contra ella. Zoro, por otra parte, se había olvidado de la existencia de ella, concentrándose en la agradable intromisión. Sus gemidos salían roncos, recordándole a Sanji que a quién se lo estaba haciendo era a un hombre. Zoro miró por sobre su hombro para ver el rostro del rubio, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos, los labios separados, jadeando, y observando la unión que estaba ejerciendo con él.

Sanji estaba ido, veía su miembro entrar y salir del trasero del otro, lo sentía apretado, sus nalgas duras, muy diferentes a las de una mujer, rebotaban contra él de una manera hipnotizante. El marimo le había asegurado que era lo mismo que hacerlo con una mujer pero era evidente la diferencia que había entre ambos cuerpos y, por muy extraño que pareciera, hasta sentía más placer que con una mujer. Zoro sabía lo que hacía, sus músculos internos lo apretaban deliciosamente.

Tenía que admitirlo, esto le estaba gustando mucho, lo estaba pasando más que bien. Al levantar la vista cruzó su mirada con la de Zoro, que lo seguía viendo de reojo. Se sonrojó como nunca, y la única forma que se le ocurrió para que deje de mirarlo fue extenderse sobre él y apoyar su frente en la fuerte espalda del espadachín sin dejar de embestirlo.

Zoro sonrió. Jamás había visto tanta timidez en el cocinero. Volvió su vista hacia abajo al notar como la chica clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos, sintiendo como explotaba en un orgasmo. Quería deshacerse de ella y centrarse en el cocinero, pero temía que si frenaba para sacarla de abajo, Sanji entraría en razón y se retractaría de lo que estaba haciendo, así que optó por quedarse quieto y solo ser embestido, sintiendo que pronto acabaría también.

Apretó más sus músculos internos al sentir que Sanji estaba tocando su punto G, unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo en un grito que parecía más un rugido.

Sanji salió de él con cuidado y se tiró hacia atrás, sentado, jadeando. Zoro salió de encima de la chica y se acostó a su lado tapándose los ojos con un brazo pero dejando su sonrisa visible. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado.

\- Cielos, chicos. Eso fue… increíble… - Sanji la miró, él casi ni la tocó a ella pero opinaba lo mismo que la mujer, aunque no lo admitiría.

Zoro se puso de pie, se quitó el condón y lo tiró en un cesto que había junto a la cama. Cuando comenzó a vestirse, Sanji decidió imitarlo, pero éste estaba un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

\- Oh, ¿Ya está? –la mujer se sentó en la cama- ¿No quieren repetir?

\- Por mi parte no, gracias –dijo simplemente Zoro.

\- Yo opino igual, gracias, señorita –al terminar, y una vez la mujer se vistió, los tres fueron hasta el vestíbulo para pagarle al encargado.

\- Espero que vuelvan pronto –la chica les guió un ojo, Zoro no dijo nada y comenzó a salir del lugar. Sanji le sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza para luego salir detrás de su compañero. Lo primero que hizo fue encender un cigarrillo mientras caminaba detrás del espadachín.

Ambos iban en silencio. Zoro parecía tranquilo, pero Sanji estaba más que nervioso. Al verlo que se iba por otro lado suspiró.

\- El barco está para el otro lado.

\- ¿Eh? –Zoro miró hacia la otra dirección- Voy a un bar, quiero un poco de sake.

\- En el barco hay sake.

\- ¿Tienes prisa por regresar?

\- Me gustaría bañarme, y no puedo dejarte solo o te perderás.

\- No tienes que ser mi niñero.

\- Cabeza de alga, solo estoy… -exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Qué fue lo de recién?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Eres idiota? Acabamos de tener sexo… juntos… -Sanji volvió a sonrojarse pero Zoro parecía tranquilo.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Esto fue raro, yo jamás imaginé que me acostaría con un hombre!

\- Mira, cejas de liana, yo no te obligué, solo lo sugerí y tú aceptaste.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, agh! –Sanji se frotó las sienes, frustrado consigo mismo- Siento que me traicioné a mí mismo.

\- Yo creo que lo pasaste tan bien como yo- con ese comentario, Sanji lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar esto a nadie!

\- ¿Me has oído alguna vez alardear cuando tuve sexo y con quién? –Sanji se quedó callado, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se había imaginado a Zoro teniendo sexo, ¡Es que para él, solo era una maldita alga que bebía y dormía todo el día! Zoro se lo quedó mirando por un momento, notando que el rubio tenía una batalla en su propia cabeza. Suspiró y tomó el camino que Sanji había indicado hacia el barco- tomaré el sake del barco.

Sanji volvió a caminar detrás de él, guiándolo cada tanto porque el peliverde se confundía el camino cada dos pasos prácticamente. Caminaban lento, con calma, Sanji iba observando la gran espalda del hombre, y al bajar un poco los ojos se sonrojó, ese trasero era tan…

\- ¡Aahg, maldición!- Zoro se volteó al oírlo maldecir y una gota surcó su cabeza al ver al cocinero dándose cabezazos contra un árbol.

\- Idiota –susurró simplemente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, marimo de mierda?

\- Te sangra la cabeza.

\- ¿Ah? –Sanji se tocó la frente, notando el líquido rojizo. Zoro gruñó y luego suspiró.

\- Cocinero, no hace falta que te comas la cabeza pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Fue solo sexo, ni siquiera nos besamos. No volverá a suceder así que solo olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué lo olvide?

\- O puedes tomarlo como una experiencia nueva y puedes tacharlo de tu lista de "cosas que hacer antes de morir"

\- Esto no estaba en mi lista.

\- Agrégala y táchala de todas formas.

\- Imbécil.

\- Idiota.

\- Zoquete.

\- Cocinero mierdoso.

\- Espadachín inútil.

\- ¿Ves? Nada cambia, podemos seguir igual que siempre.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas –Sanji retomó el camino y esta vez fue él el que iba delante, guiándolo.

Al llegar al barco cada uno fue a lo suyo. Sanji a bañarse y Zoro a la cocina por una botella.

Weeee, ¿Qué pasará? Ah, re que ya todos lo sabemos jajajajaja.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia la escribí hace meses, antes de que en el manga aparecieran los hermanos de Sanji, pero al releerlo hoy nuevamente (para ver si lo subía o no) me di cuenta que al describir a la prostituta con el pelo rosa me recordó a su hermana, pero no tenía ganas de cambiarle el color porque soy rebelde, o vaga, como quieran (?)


End file.
